I Can Hear The Bells
by RealMe07
Summary: Penelope and Kevin are getting married! JJ and Emily are the bridesmaids, Reid and Moran are groomsmen, Hotch gives Garcia away, and Rossi does pretty much everything else. But as they all know, Derek Morgan has something up his sleeve as always. Written for the June 2013 Wedding Challenge! :) ONE-SHOT!COMPLETE!


**A/N: Written for the June 2013 Wedding Bells Challenge. My characters were JJ and Emily. I hope this isn't too centered on Garcia…either way I hope it turned put alright…the three prompts I chose were gold wedding rings, wedding gown, and the honeymoon. Slightly OOC in spots, I know. But I think I nailed Garcia! :D *super happy face* I really hope you enjoy this one shot! **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Oh my God, Garcia, it's gorgeous!" JJ squealed as she took the outstretched hand her friend offered and stared at the gold wedding ring in awe.

"Kevin really has some taste in jewelry…I just wish Aaron did, too." Emily joked, also glorifying the band.

"Thank you my ladies." Garcia pointed to the three gemstones placed in a perfect line across the gold band. "The emerald and amethyst are our birth stones and that beautiful giant diamond in the middle there? That's supposed to represent our unity as a married couple…well, that's what Kevin says, but I really don't know if he actually looked that up or got it form a fortune cookie."

"Either way, it's beautiful." Emily smiled.

"What about you're dress?" JJ asked, the obvious just striking. "It has to be something fun."

"Oh, my pretty, it is!" Garcia grabbed out her phone and tapped the photo of her gown to show her two friends and bridesmaids. "I have no clue who made it, but I don't care, because it's a one shoulder organza with cascading ruffles and embellishments in the slit and oh, here's the best part-it was only $186!" Garcia squealed.

"Pen, that's amazing…You're really lucky." JJ said, giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks, ladies…oh! Here comes my soon-to-be-hubby!" She smiled, heart swelling with excitement, as she ran off in the other direction towards Kevin.

JJ walked over by Emily who was currently pouring coffee into her favorite blue mug. She leaned against the countertop and gratefully took the coffee presented to her in a Styrofoam cup.

"I wonder what our bridesmaids dresses will turn out to be…" JJ wondered aloud.

Emily let out a nervous laugh. "If I catch a glimpse of ruffle or yellow I'll make a run for it."

JJ nudged her elbow and nodded her head. The two walked into the bullpen to see the entire team already seated and Garcia, instead of showing the case photos, was showing pictures of her dress and handing out invitations, causing the males to groan-even Hotch.

"…And this is the venue; now I _know _it's a little under the usual for me, but I just hope I'll get by with the irrationally large amounts of alcoholic beverages we are serving." She said, clicking the next picture.

"I'm in." Morgan declared with a smirk.

"Of course you are. You aren't missing my wedding…seriously I will drag your ass there if I have to; don't be late my groomsman." She said, her eyes glaring at him over her glasses rims and the laser pointer aimed at his forehead.

Several 'oohs' and chuckles rang throughout the room in response to Garcia's threat. Morgan put his hands up in surrender and glanced over at Emily and JJ. "I hope I will be walking down with one of you lovely ladies." He winked, earning a glare form Emily and a thump on the back of his head from JJ as she rolled her blue-grey eyes playfully.

"Actually, yes." Garcia smirked at Emily, letting it be known.

"Really, Pen?" Emily said wide-eyed. "Derek?"

"Wait till you see the dresses…" Rossi muttered under his breath.

"What's wrong with my dresses? Yellow ruffles happen to be very in right now, Grandpa." Garcia scolded, hand on hips.

"_Yellow ruffles_?!" Emily screeched, jumping out of her seat.

"Calm down, honey, we planned that before you got in here." She said and placed a hand on her shoulder, lower her down.

"Good one, man." Morgan high-fived Reid.

"How'd he know what I hated?" Emily said, dumb-founded.

"I simply recalled you describing the blouse you'd gotten from your mother a few years ago at Rossi's for the Christmas party. You said that it was the most…"

"Reid, thanks, I get it. Never say my opinion around you ever again." Emily scruffled his hair and laughing as he frowned and smoothed the golden tussles of hair down.

"Can I see what they actually look like?" Emily whined, JJ nodding in approval.

"Alright…here." Garcia clicked ahead a few times, stopping on a picture of a deep purple one strap chiffon gown which flowed down the curves of the model and slit at just above her knee.

"I'll never doubt you again." JJ awed.

Emily hugged her in thanks for her assurance. "I'll be there for sure now." She joked.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"So, Doctor Reid," Emily began. "Since you know everything about what I dislike, what does Garcia like in means of wedding gifts?" She grabbed her jacket and laid it over her forearm, clutching her coffee mug by its handles and letting her purse hang on her shoulder before following her friend to the elevators.

"Hawaii." He said bluntly while pushing the elevator button.

"Anything a little…oh, I don't know, wrap-able?" She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow in question.

"Tickets to Hawaii…?" He suggested and held the door open for JJ who came running after the two, dragging her purse along.

"Or…we could all chip in and buy them a honeymoon in Hawaii?" JJ suggested with wiggling eyebrows.

"Or just the bridesmaids." Emily chuckled at Reid's frown.

"I gave you guys crucial information…" Reid mumbled.

"You always do, Spence." JJ patted his shoulder and walked to her car with Emily just ahead.

"Thanks, Reid!" Emily shouted as she waved to the sad genius still pouting in the elevator.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

JJ zipped Emily's bridesmaid dress up and touched up her lipstick, the baby pink shade perfecting her look. Emily strapped her white heels on and grabbed another bobby pin to keep her thick hair in the look she desired.

"You ready to see how the bride's doing?" JJ smiled to her friend.

"Definitely," Emily nodded.

The two bridesmaids walked down the long hallways of the Rossi Mansion, trying to keep their clicking heels quiet. They passed the room where Kevin was getting ready, along with where Rossi was preparing the food. JJ rolled her eyes and pulled Emily away from the door with all the alcohol she was peeping into.

"Hey, Princess, you better be careful with how much you drink or you'll be falling down the aisle in a few." Morgan chuckled as he saw the two women roll their eyes.

"Tell me again why I have to walk down the aisle with _you_?" Emily frowned.

"Because Garcia loves you that much." He smirked and walked to her and joined arms. "The profiler in me is assuming that you two ladies are going to see the bride-to-be, yes?" He said with a butler-like accent.

"Yes, sir," JJ joined in the game and took Reid's arm, surprising him.

"Then let us escort you." He puffed his chest, straightened up, and led Emily and the couple behind him to Garcia's dressing room for the day. He stopped just feet from the door and kissed Emily's hand gently, bowing before her as he did so. "I hope you will save a dance for me, Miss?"

"We'll see." She smirked, giving him a comforting pat on the back, hoping to soothe his feelings.

Reid mimicked Derek's actions, but not as smoothly. "Uh…JJ?" He asked as he awkwardly shifted his weight to his other foot, hands in suit pocket.

"Yeah?" She said, giggling still failing to cease from the little scene between her two friends. "Oh," She realized. "You want me to dance with you, don't you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could teach me…because I really can't dance too well." He said, embarrassment lacing his words.

"Of course, Spence." JJ hugged him tightly and walked into the room with Emily, leaving two smiling bachelor's behind.

Once inside, the two found Garcia trying to tie the string to the back of corset-like gown.

"You look gorgeous, Pen." JJ spoke first, embracing her friend. Emily spoke likewise and helped her struggling friend finish tying her gown.

"Thank you, ladies." She said as she played with the ring on her finger nervously.

"Pen…" Emily scolded.

"What?" She said, face falling.

"You shouldn't be nervous; you look great…" Emily began.

"You are about o marry a man who's head-over-heels in love with you…"

"And you have the two best bridesmaids anyone could ever have." Emily smirked along with her two friends.

"I sure do." Penelope giggled, embracing the brunette.

"I was as nervous as you, Pen." JJ promised. "But I swear, once you look them in the eye, those nerves completely disappear. Now, go get married!" JJ encouraged.

"I will. See you down there!" Penelope smiled as her friends left the room, closing the door behind.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jack and Henry walked down the aisle, hand in hand. Jack was holding Kevin's ring, and Henry Garcia's. The two looked absolutely adorable with their tuxes and matching purple bowties. Jack revealed a toothy grin to Kevin as he sat in the front row besides Beth, Henry following suit.

Next Emily and Derek walked down, arm-in-arm, and split at the front, Derek standing beside Kevin and Emily leaving room for the bride. JJ and Spencer did the same, and parted to stand beside their friends.

The music blasted, the crowd stood, and all eyes wandered to the door where the bride would soon be revealed.

"Looks like I'm getting married." Garcia murmured, taking a nervous breath.

"I was nervous, too, but when I saw Haley, I knew I was doing the right, thing." Hotch comforted. He linked arms with the bride. "Ready?"

"Ready, Hotch." She smiled.

As the doors flung open, she was met with smiling faces, 'oohs' and 'ahhs' erupted from the guests' mouths, the overwhelming sound of music ringing throughout the garden, but didn't see or hear any of it.

She was focused on Kevin.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach fly away, the sweat leave her forehead, and her breathing become level. They were right, he was all she needed, and she knew this was the right thing.

Before she knew it, they had made it to the front and Hotch gave her away to Kevin. That's when she saw something glisten in his eyes-tears. _Tears_. No one had ever cried for her before, and now, someone had. Someone she dearly loved and always would was crying for her. And she knew he wasn't crying because he was simply happy, but because his love for her was simply overwhelming.

She didn't remember anything during that service. Not one word Rossi, their official, had said, nor one word she had spoken in return. She was too fixated on his eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride." Is the only sentence Garcia heard. Ad she would willingly obey it.

She leaned in, and their lips touched. It was firm, but gentle. It was loving and passionate; sweet, and intense. Their first kiss as husband and wife! It was so fresh, so new.

And that wasn't just because he dipped her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I believe you owe me a dance, Princess." Morgan said, his charming smile infecting Emily. He held his hand out for her to take, and she did, as if she was hypnotized.

He led her onto the dance floor and held her tight. The music slowed and the song 'When I was your Man' by Bruno Mars played through Emily's head as Morgan pulled her closer to his chiseled chest, his dress shirt encasing what constantly teased Emily.

He rhythmically swayed their two bodies to the music and smiled as Emily rested her head on his strong shoulder. He pondered if he should say anything, but instead simply placed the gentlest of gentle kisses on her head.

Suddenly Emily felt like a love-struck teenager again; the butterflies taunting her stomach, her breath caught in her chest…

"Em?" Derek asked, his usually calm voice sounding nervous.

"Hmm?" Emily hummed against his chest, letting him know she was listening.

"This song got me…um…I was thinking." He began awkwardly, not knowing what to say to a woman for once in his life. He gulped loud enough that anyone could hear it over the loud music and constant talking. "I miss you. There, I said it. I miss you. I know we said we'd be friends when we didn't work out those few months ago, but truth is, I can't live without you. I can't live without you lying next to me in bed each night and waking up to your beautiful face each morning."

"My face isn't that beautiful in the morning…" She whispered, pulling back and looking at his dark eyes.

"You're always beautiful, Em. _Always_." The two just stared at each other for a while, each wondering if they were being profiled by the other. "Take me back? I swear I won't mess up anymore and I'll do everything you want me to. I'll wait on your hand and foot and love you every night. I'll-"

"Just shut up and kiss me already, Derek Morgan." Emily smirked.

"Gladly." He murmured.

He pulled her closer and cupped her face in his large hands. Their lips connected and hearts beat as one. It began as a gentle show of affection, and turned into the most passionate kiss the two had ever experienced. His tongue begged for entrance, and she allowed it, giving into him. Soon neither one could breathe, and were forced to break apart.

"Wow." Emily stated, breathless.

"Is that a yes?" He prodded playfully.

"Definite yes," She smiled before leaning back in for another kiss, but being stopped by an intruding tap on the shoulder.

She turned around to face the one and only Penelope Garcia, smiling wide as ever with a proud gleam in her eyes screaming, _'I knew it!'_.

"May I intrude, love birds?" She smirked.

"I don't think you should be kissing another man, Pen." Emily smiled.

"As much as I'd love to kiss you, Baby Girl, Kevin wouldn't be too happy about that." Morgan joked.

"Oh, you two know what I meant!" Garcia engulfed both agents in a hug and jumped up and down. "Now we'll have another BAU wedding next year!"

All they could do was roll their eyes. Little did they know, Morgan had a ring already picked out.


End file.
